There is such a thing as Melancholy hill
by Sierra color
Summary: Hello people, it is me! The awesome Sierra, with another story! It's mainly about a girl named Ava, she's half demon and half human, so you can see how that would cause problems. Ava is trying to find her way in the world, trying to find somewhere to belong- could the Monsters be her family? Could they help her defeat these demons inside? Read to find out!
1. The future is here

**okay guys, im starting over.**

**Yeah im sorry i just found the story really wasn't how i planned so yeah...**

**Anyway, I will go with the same plot? I guess you could call it that ...I JUST HATED WITH A FIREY PASSION so i decided to start over~**

**And I think I must improve my skills. So anyway - OH MIEN GUD I JUST REMEMERED!**

**ABOUT WHY I WAS STARTING OVER! I WATCHED THE SHOW FOR MVA AND JUST- well I watched after chapter one...heh heh...yeah I realized I wanted it ****_After/_****during certain events. *starts laughing* Ha HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**ANYWAY. I CAN'T TELL TO MUCH! OR IT'LL BE SPOILED BLACK AND GREEN AND FULL OF MILDEW. (EW)**

**OKAY,OKAY I AM STILL KEEP THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ( they are mah babies.) I CAN' LET THEM GOOOOOOO!**

**NO. I MUST LET THEM GO! Okay , they will go.**

**Now, for the moment you've been waiting for~ THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>I am a monster.<p>

A beast, a true monster.

I hate myself.

I didn't want to be a half breed.

I just want a normal human life- not waking up in the middle of the night to find out i'm crying bloody tears because of a bloody nightmare.

Yeah... that happens alot.

"Ava~", it was _her _Sarah.

She's your average news woman I guess, always smiling. Just like her husband, Derek.

God, they looked so _perfect._

How and why? Why be fake? Just like actors. Stupid acting, they probably never cried, lucky them..I guess.

I rushed out of the bathroom, rubbing my bloodshot eyes. That's right people, I was crying me a _demon crying_ , that's right. I'm a demon, so go ahead say whatever ya want, we have feelings to.

Anyway, I grabbed my backpack ran down stairs, and headed out the door,and off to the bus stop, believe me the place I was going to was worse than hell, and that's coming from a demon- hell is kinda fun though...school isn't. It's fucking bull shit and hell combined in a blender and it seems just for fun the person who created it decided to throw in some nasty rotten shit in it. Oh, that's right, you think with my happy go lucky parents I'd be in a school with after club activities and respect and drug free week...you must be joking.

Instead my school has no a.c. , and only windows,that barely open. We also have creaky doors! I know, you're so jealous.

Anyway, let me tell you what's about to go down on the bus, I am going to sit alone, listening to Gorillaz, and am going to look out the window and wish I was Annie.

That's it.

When I enter the bus everyone will become quiet, and stare at me as I take my seat near the window, as I put my headphones on...and when my music is loud enough they'll start up their noise up again, I luckily won't hear it.

Guess what? That'sexactly what happened.

See? I'm psychic. Anyway, the bus stopped a few more times, then FINALLY arrived at school, I went to class yadda yardda, same stuff every day...

Then...everything went black.

I knew exactly what was happening, and I couldn't stop it- it was predicted, and it finally happened- a few years to late.

It was happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**there, new chapter done, yeah a changed a lot of things, but it still will lead up to the..uh..I have been informed I can't say it...sorry.**

**Anyway, review!**


	2. The demons will rise

**okay,okay i redid the chapter.**

**I made it better... I guess, but i think i kinda ruined the plot/story. So now I must improvise! I still wanna do the orignial cause of why she went to *whispers* area fifty something. I CANNOT TELL YOU WHICH FIFTY!**

**But anyway. Please enjoy, like those goldfish in the beginning of the little mermaid VCR tape said- Sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**

* * *

><p><em>-Eight hours earlier-<em>

_I was walking like always, minding my own buisness..._

_THEN she came, Jade, the most popular girl in school. Along with her gang of copy cats. Copying her every move, outfit and EVEN behavior. It's annoying. _

_Why act like someone else? I didn't get them at all...I still don't... _

_"Hello there", she sneered,"is the emo walking alone again?" _

_I didn't answer._

_"Hey", one of her follwers ,_ Jasmine_ pushed me ," answer when she's talking- oh wait. YOU CAN'T." See I don't talk at school...at all, so I was put into special classes, if you know what I mean, and forced to learn sign language._

_It was pretty fun to learn it._

_" I bet you she can't talk cause she's so dumb." they laughed at Jade's joke._

_Everything was funny to them, even uh.. "intercourse". Yeah, that's just there wierd sense of humor._

_"You know girls...do you know what we do to "dumb" people?" , asked Juilet, Jade's "BEST" friend. "Oh~ I know exactly what we do~" , remarked Juile. " Me to~" , said Jade and the other three girls._

_" We beat 'em up that's what.", said Jasmine. " You're right!", exclaimed Jade._

_Then that's when I was pushed again, only this time I fell down to the ground and hit my head._

_They were standing over me- towering over me, with smirks and ..._

_Then pain._

_I felt thier high heels kicking against my ribs._

_There was so much PAIN. Pain, and blood and bruises all over my body...they left me there, while snickering._

_I got up, like always...walking it off..just like dad told me._

_Walk it off. Heh._

_It was the first period of the day..and I was late...that's what started it._

_So mainly, It's all Jade's and her gangs fault._

_Not mine._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>So that's why I transformed...I guess I got tired. Tired of them..and fake smiles and everything.<p>

I could feel blackness and pain and pain...and sadness.

Everything and yet nothing at once

I'm surrounded, by Jade and her posse..can't they just leave me alone? "Hey dumb ass."

I wasn't listening. My eyes...they were being clouded...I can't feel anything...

"Ew,what's happening to her?" Were they still talking? "Is she growing tentacles?"

I didn't think such a big word like that could be in there vocabulary. Heh.

I threw Jade..knocked down her crew...someone is calling the police..who are probably calling the government.

I see red...red and black...tortured and lost souls...so many people who are dead inside. Something hit my thigh, I was pretty big now...and a fucking BIG ASS needle syringe thing just hit my thigh... Those PERVERTS!

"YOU PERVERTS..!" , I slurred, "YOU COULDN'T YOU HIT MY ARM?! FUCKING.."

I dropped down to the ground...I was back to my normal size..everything was bigger than before...I think, everything is fuzzy...and hazy...I think I'm about to black out...shit.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>*Time skip, 12 hours later, exactly 8:00 Am , area fifty-*<p>

_Running, running...I'm having the dream again._

_I'm in a maze...I can't stop-the monster will get me._

_I don't want to get caught. _

_I'm so scared._

_Fangs dripping with blood...chasing after me..I can't...go on.._

_Run. Run. Run._

_The monster caught me, he will eat me- devour my human soul...and leave me hollow...just like father._

_Jaws, big and wide..opening and-_

**_BLARE BEEP BLARE BEEP WE -WOO WE- WOO-_**

Oh thank you God. I'm awake. I let in a shaky breath, as I looked around the room,luckily the noise had stopped.

Now the FUCKING room was MOVING. Like some gaint ass elevator, luckily before I got REALLY pissed, it stopped.

A big opening appeared, revealing a dull ass room, what you get when you combine boring, no fashion sense and gray and sliver, just saying.

No way in HEAVEN OR HELL I was going in_ there._

Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice-like usual. And my sorry ass was forced into a lonely empty room, where I would probably get depressed and over think..oh joy! A table in the middle of the room, and that was pretty much it. (A/N : I am so sorry Ava Chan! LoL party guy..heh heh..anyway.) yeah, pretty much I was alone.

It was bull. Bull and shit. Bull and shit combined to make total...BULL SHIT! I really wanted to grab that table, flip it over and freaking make a hole in the wall. Then. (A/N : I JUST LOVE THAT WORD..SO DRAMATIC.) I heard voices..and footsteps..okay, so I wasn't _alone, _but I didn't even know these people...or whatever they sounded dumb as hell, I don't have time for dumb people...unlike most humans...I have places to go and shit to see...that reminds me, I need to find a way out. They approached me, I just wanted to run and hide- my heart was beating ferociously- they were monsters...just like me.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my dear readers is a Wrap! Heh heh, I'm having a little inside joke moment right now.<strong>

**I feel like a tumblr night blogger, it's 12:28 right now, in the United States if 'Mercia, son.**

**What? I do not know...I have also discovered EXPRESSO. It is just..augh AMAZING. LIKE IT TASTES SO GOOD. I have yet to try starbucks! Okay, now it's 12:31 took me some time to write that. Hm.**

**Oh yes, please review I enjoy criticism, but just no flames...okay maybe some flames, but not to hateful. Kay? Kay.**

**Oh also any advice would be gladly appreciated, I know I can go overboard with commas, and punctuation.**

**And I always forget to describe her...physicacharacteristics...I will in the next chapter! But before that...I'll give ye maties a clue... Her eyes are blue~**

**Ta ta~ (it is now 12:35, I need to go to bed.)**

**Bye!**


	3. Just like the demons will fall

**Ha Ha ! Yes I left you hanging! I am a bitch aren't I? Heh I Will be updating/editing/starting over a lot of my stories, just in case any of you followed them. Okay, but anyway! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I don't know how to feel.<p>

They weren't _exactly _like me- but they were monsters, except for the white haired chick. I like her hair..wish my reddish brown hair was that color, but then again..I happen to like this color so forget white bland and- shit! See what these monsters made me do? Get my thoughts distracted! They mostly stared at me for about I'd say two minutes. "I's she the new monster?", the white haired chick whispered. "I believe so dear.", scientist cockroach whispered back. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?", a slimy clueless thing asked, I shall call him slimy. "Nothing Bob" the white haired one said,okay she needs a nickname..Albino! Then they all turned to me, albino put on a "news reporter smile" "What's your name sweetie?", okay that got me for a moment,but what I have learned through my life span of 12 years is to **_NEVER _**trust anyone who calls you sweetie. I, being the clever bad ass I am, smiled back. "Ava.", I whispered, see I was acting! Yes acting! Aren't I a clever sociopath? Heh heh. "That's a pretty name, I'm Susan,Susan Murphy." she smiled and stuck out her hand, I stuck out mine and we shook hands. "These guys are The Doctor, the missing link, Bob and incetosaurs.", she said as she pointed to each monster.

They seemed like a family...I could just tell,they had been through so much...hey! This isn't a time to get sentimental and shit! It's a time to go find some fucking answers.

"Can you tell me where I am exactly?", I asked with my best news reporter voice, it sounded determined to get answers. Just like I was.

"Area fifty something.", link said. Oh that's so helpful.

"Are you sure?", Bob asked. "Yes Bob, I'm sure.", link responded in a monotone.

His one eye widened in surprise as he gasped, "SO ALL MY LIFE BEEN LIED TO?!"

Link sighed,"No Bob."

"THEY TOLD ME THIS WAS FLORIDA."

"Bob, if this was Florida I'd be on the beach instead of here with you creeps."

This time Susan, the proud albino spoke up, "We are not creeps!"

Link smirked,"Can you prove it Suuuusan?" Susan glared at him, "You know that is not my name."

"So is it ginormica?"

"No, it is Susan, not Suuusan, not ginormica, Susan."

Cue, the cockroach taking,he cleared his throat like a gentleman. (A/N: if only he had fuzzy eyebrows XD) "Well uh.. Shall we ask Ava about her life before turning up here?"

"OH MY GOD...WHO ARE YOU?!", Bob screamed as he turned towards me.

Susan smacked her for head at that comment, while I smirked. "This is Ava Bob."

I waved at him. "Oh.", was all he said and just as quick as that weird conversation started- it ended.

"Okay Ava" I turned towards Susan, she seemed to be the boss of the group, or more like the mother of the weird family.

"Where are you from?", she asked.

"Fresno California."

Susan's eyes widened. "D-did you know Derek?"

"Yeah..what a dad he was."

They gasped.

"What?", okay now they were FUCKING freaking me the FUCK out.

"You were Derek's daughter?", Susan asked in shock. "But you're about eleven right?"

"No- I'm twelve, and that **_bastard _**was my foster Dad, a bad one at that."

"Who was your mom?" Susan asked.

I looked at the ground then back up, I remember her name..."Sarah, Sarah Murphy."

The whole room was silent.

"Why are you guys so silent?" I wanted to yell "stop it!" but I didn't.

"T-that's my sister, we always used to fight over Derek..", Susan whispered..."I guess she got him in the end..like she always said."

"Oh, well she deserves a jerk like him."

Susan smiled.

I got to sappy and sentimental, just in a few minutes...I need to keep my guard up...there's a lot of things they can't know.

"So Ava..you wanna go to my room for some girl talk?" I nodded.

I felt like I could trust them...even for just a moment.

Susan took me to her room and we chatted and stuff.. She wasn't one for gossip, apparently.

She wasn't like Sarah at all.

Sarah was blonde headed, always smiled for the show and was a two timing bitch.

Susan was white headed, smiled when she was happy and trustworthy, I could tell.

Susan told me all about how they defeated that alien and went to Paris afterwards to defeat that gaint slug I heard about, and also how the u found this weird alien with a square head, who thought squirrels where the dominant species.

I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"They are actually."

She looked at me like I was a loony. "What?"

"Yeah, demons helped them take over, but we told the squirrels to not be stupid and they messed up and we let humans be the main dominant species.. So you could say humans are dominant, but squirrels are slowly climbing up the chain."

"Okay...?"

"It's true! They fucking messed up in the caveman days so there not dominant anymore..but they are in the top ten."

She looked surprised.

"Humans don't have much in there historybooks do they?"

She shrugged,"Guess not."

I didn't get that grand tour she was talking about, but I got to my room.

It was dull and gray and boring.

But I was to tired to care.

I jumped on my bed..thinking of how foolish I am.

I could never be apart if their family.

I was a demon, and still am.

And demons..just like Father said..don't have families.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Oh yeah, I got your feels. Hahahahaha! I'm such a clever author. <strong>

**¥^¥ hehe. Now you're probably wondering;"why does Susan let Ava cuss?" she knows it's a way if expressing herself, that's why.**

**AND ALSO A FUN FACT: **

**PEOPLE WHO SWEAR ALOT ARE MORE TRUSTWORTHY**

**So that oughta tell you something. He he.**

**Anyway bye~**


	4. Beware of happiness

**HELLO MY READERS! I am finally updating, heh. **

**I had a draft, but lost it #so im improvising man. Also I am a quote " a real writer" how so? I use my imagination! At least that's what my history teacher said...I'm gonna write alot of things... plays, musicals- ALOT! but anyway, back to this.**

**This might make you feel emotional...if I'm that good of a writer..heh.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Last night, my brain decided to be a jerk.<p>

I mean, a _real _plain ass hole of a jerk, giving me a little "short film" about my memories...well several really.

The memory of my first adoption..my first friend...painful things.

Thier names were Bob and Cassandra, I can't believe i remembered, they adopted _me._ I was living every orphans dream! I had a family...then..just like that..a few months later they moved...leaving me alone in an empty house, they left while I was asleep, sleeping in the bed they gave me, along with my teddy bear (which they also gave me). I heard Bob starting up the car, suitcases piled on the roof, I remember waking up to the engine as i ran outside, as thier car drove off in the distance..leaving behind a cloud of dust, leaving me standing there..tears trailing down my face..leaving me alone, I was only four.

That's when I learned people are Liars.

The second one was about my cat, Scat, well that's what I called him, cats really don't have names.

It was the day he died..it was raining as I slowly watch the other childern at the orphanage beat him.._Bad. _He was bloddy and brusied all over..I couldn't save him..I couldn't do anything. I was weak, I was only five..my life was hell, evryday things getting taken away..so many bad memories...so many things. I remeber..how I couldn't help him...he was in so much _pain_, I knew it, he told me as he cried. He told me how I was his only friend, how I was differnt. How I was _his_ savior. I couldn't save him...I tried, getting blood on my hands, as with one last littlle cry he...he died.

That was the day I learned that when I let myself love something...it will die...always.

The third one, that was the one I hated..that was the one that made me cry...it was the day I learned tears don't work- they don't make you feel better..

I was eight years old, I had been adopted (again.) by a man, and his mother..i can't remember there faces..but the man was tall and scary, while his mother was short and fat.

I didn't have many friends,well actually I had none really.

I remeber the man, he came home one night...it's blurry..but he came home and started yelling at his mother because she did something.

No-that wasn't it...i remember now! The messed up dream.

I was sitting watching the TV, as the tall scary man walked in. He had just come from the local bar, along with his mother.

He was drunk and so was his mother, they told me to stay out of thier "beautiful sight". I didn't know he was coming home early, he came in staggering, with a black eye and a few bruises.

I remember..I remember..

A flash,a crack, a smack, and everything went black.

That was it, I heard yelling and screaming and remember waking up somewhere.

I remeber waking up in a hospital, two people sitting next to me smiling, I later learned there names were Derek and Sarah.

That's all my brain decided to remember that day, about that house, my brain just blocked it out, except in new sitautions, It always reminded me- don't ever trust _anyone._

And after thinking for a minute or so the room started moving, sensing I was awake.

I really wanted a better room- still do.

The door opened, yada yada went into the now dubbed "blank room",( which Susan told me she would decorate soon.)

I was the first one awake.

There was nothing to do, except just sit there, and think about life, which is a depressing way to spend a day if you ask me.

But hey it's me.

_-few hours later, two to be exact-_

Okay, everyone woke up and now i'm in the "living room" that's what everyone calls it, but I call it a kitchen room, since it has a fridge and a couch in the same room.

We are currently watching a "scary movie" about gorllia zombies, that little square alien thing is watchin to,he looks so scared! What a wimp! I've seen scarier shit in my life, he's proably a goody-goody. Always getting good grades, raised in a stable home, scared easily spoiled and sensitive.

Yeah, what a _wimp._

I mean why be a wimp? Oh look, I think he just ran out of the room...aw is the little baby gonna hide under the covers?

It made me laugh, everyone looked at me wierdly and then back to the screen, shrugging.

It made a _very_ naughty plan go into my head- a malicious plan, so evil to a child...it made me wanna laugh again, but I just held that sucker in.

The plan was more of a prank really, one that would tramatize that kid forever, using my awesome super powers and my cleverness...it shall be a piece of cake!

Everyone was now laughing at how cheesy the movie was...they were a family alright...not for this street rat though, i'm more of a loner than a social butterfly.

But now for the plan, it would occur tommorow, exactly at 12:00 AM.

Thank god i'm a fan of creepy pasta, cause that shit might scare the hell out of the kid...

and that's _exactly _what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus, fourth chapter already eh? Or is it the third...no it's the fourth alright, now im basing this chappie off of one of the eposides...the show isn't as good as the movie..(what did you expect it's nickalodeon.) the animation is also kinda cheap but hey it's okayish but I do give nick some credit for <em>how to train ypur dragon <em>and _Kung Fu panda _Those were good...the show and the movie!**

**Okay but The show for MVA is good to, but not like the movie, guess that's why you don't make shows out of movies? I don't know..it's dreamworks, dreamworks do your thing and make a show for ROTG man, I would kill to watch that if it were a show...but it's not..that's why we have fan fiction.**

**BUT anyway dear reader, if you have read this far you are one of my many heros, so keep reading, CAUSE READING IS AWESOME LIKE CANDY IS AWESOME. **

**and good.**

**Okay, review.**

**and I left you on a cliff hanger, nothing is wrapping up anytime soon...so ENJOY THE SUPENSE.**

**anyway, bye~ and review! w**


	5. because it may destroy hope

**Yo! I'm updating (finally) heh. Okay, now for that big scare scene you've all been waitin for!**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>Okay, so the plan didn't work out the way I wanted it to, but hey it still worked.<p>

I mean, I scared everybody shitless, so yeah it kinda worked. I mean, I didn't _mean _to scare everybody! My costume (which I made with black magic) so it back fired, so yeah. Okay so mainly what happened is...

...I worked all day and night on my costume (it was amazing no one found out!) so with a little help of magic I made it to _realstic, _which in my opinion is pretty dang cool, so then I waited till midnight (since I finished at 11:44 P.M sharp) I was ready to wait a few minutes, so yeah it was an awesome idea.

I snuck through the halls, my footsteps silent, my heart was beating in my chest as I slowly walked to the "wusse's" room, slowly and surely, like a predator, my mouth forming a smirk under my mask as I walked into his room, all was silent, he was tossing and turning, having a nightmare, poor thing.

But anyway, I didn't pity him at all, stupid kid, so anyway, I walk over to him, and then..._I wake him up._

THEN ALL HELL BROKE LOSE, he screamed bloody mary, screaming over and over , and then he ran...I couldn't help it, I gave chase, he kept screaming and screaming, soon waking up _EVERYBODY _and then everybody was chasing me, while I was chasing him and when they _finally _caught me guess what? They screamed to, typical.

So mainly, I took off the mask and then got yelled at.

And my feelings kinda got hurt...kinda.

But I ended up laughing it off, because it was fucking hilarious. Oh yeah..since I made the whole costume out of black magic, apparently everyone saw it as thier worst fear so it turned out pretty good.

Then everyone went to bed, except me and the kid, yeah he wasn't gonna sleep for a few days (or weeks) and now I have another idea, which is pretty awesome, but might get me in trouble and I might lose my chance to go to heaven...

but oh well.

I have decided to do it around halloween, I mean the monsters will most likely be here, It's not like they're gonna go to a party.

So halloween is about...what? A month away? Yeah, since the whole I-turned-into-a-monster thing happened in August...on the third week of school.

So yeah.

I've been here for a few weeks. Heh. I just forget and don't count the weeks...it feels more like days to me...slow,long _boring _days, but it's actually weeks, about two I suppose. 14 days to be exact, I arrived here about the beginning of september...so yeah.

Who cares abput education? It's already tossed out the window,shit.

I don't know why all of a sudden i'm planning pranks, maybe because boredom and scary cheap ass movies from the corner store finally got to me. So yeah, I am pretty desperate for some entertainment, I'm also thinking if eating that Jello in the fridge, it looks delicous, espically with those pinapple chunks...I haven't ate all day. I should eat it, I really should.

I'm gonna eat it, thankfully I hid in the living room, I can't stand my room, anyway the couch is pretty damn cozy. So I already went to fridge and got it! Ha! I am now eating it with my hands, I'm to lazy to get a fork.

With my hands sticky and my mouth full of jello I turn on the TV, at least we have cable and I can watch Adult Swim, they're proably showing _Dragon Ball Z kai _or _Kill La Kill_, so I'm gonna stop writing and go watch that,

Bye for now.

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA didn't expect the ending huh?! Wait. You did? Oh well.<strong>

**But anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of much to type, or write..I suppose, but I hope this is good enough, if not..oh well.**

**OH YEAH I GOT THE NEW _DRAGON BALL Z _MOVIE THIS LAST WEEKEND.**

_**DRGAON BALL Z, BATTLE OF THE GODS! IT WAS AWESOME**_


	6. Do not pity the wicked

**SO guys, I am ****_FINALLY updating._**** Let's have a party! *throws confetti in the air* Yaaaaaaay~**

**Okay, So I am terribly sorry for the long wait. So forgive me with this awesome chapter.**

* * *

><p>Okay, so now it's been about what? Four weeks? I don't know, but I guess maybe it's the end of September... EARLY SUMMER BREAK FOR ME! Ha Ha.<p>

Mostly, I'm just watching Cartoon Network, and some Nickelodean, bust mostly at night, when they show the "old" cartoons from the 90's, which aren't really old if you think about it.

I haven't slept much, which is most likely why I'm changing from subject to subject- oh look there's Susan, who's still mad at me, for the other thing that I did... well mainly because I ate B.O.B's girlfriend...which I didn't know I did, she can't blame me, I was hungry!

And my anime was on, food and anime always go together- I've also been reading manga to, along with graphic novels and books.

That's what I usaully do over the summer.

So yay for me!

The doc says I shouldn't read "comics", so you can see why I hate him, another reason Susan is mad at me, because every time I see him..I instantly get out my favorite graphic novel, and he gets so angry! Along with Susan, but Link laughs his ass off!

I don't get them, but Susan now seems to hate me...he he.

I'm _really _good at annoying people, well I didn't mean to annoy her, but I did.

So mainly, it has been a good/awesome summer break.

Even though it's fall.

The merger says, "It's the school year, you should be in school- not here."

Or something like that, but mostly I ingore him, and the other and write-

"Hey Ava!"

Oh no, it's Susan.

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

I _really **HATE**_ that question, but I shall answer truthfully, "No, there's no point."

I think I might have pissed her off.

"Why not? Education is _very _important." See, that tone? Yeah, she's pissed, if you can't tell.

So am I.

"Susan, I've already missed school for how many weeks exactly?"

"About four."

"Okay, i've techincally already dropped out, and may have already been erased from the database, so I'm good.", and then I turn around back to the T.V., ingoring Susan.

AND then she comes to sit next to me..which in my opinion is just plain akward.

"So...what cha watching?"

I glare for a moment, and slowly say,"Steven Universe."

And then turn back to the t.v.

"What's it about?"

I then glare again, as a smile (a dangerous one mind you) starts to creep up my face, "Well Steven is a human/crystal gem, and that's all you need to know."

She shuts up and lets me watch my show, right now another episode is coming on and the classic theme song comes on, and I subconsiciously sing along:

"_We are the crystal Gems we'll always save the day! And if you think we can't we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world believe in- Garnet, Amythest , and Pearl- and Steven!"_

That's the best song ever.

Next to alot of songs.

Then the show came on, and it was a pretty good episode- I mean, like Lapis Lazuli and everything...Steven broke her out and...JUST PURE AWESOME.

Susan was quiet, and let me watch my show, and now another episode was coming on!

I think Susan left, when she realized I wasn't really in the mood for talking-

it's like every time I talk to someone...they always go away..I can't believe I let myself open up to her..I didn't mean to...

Hey! This is cartoon time! Not pity time!

The only reason I still watch these things...is to hold on to that thing called "childhood", and anyway they are really good (That ryhmed!).

* * *

><p>Dad has been haunting me..<p>

I don't tell anybody- I can't.

I just know I can get through this...I have to..when you try so hard..it hurts to much..and you don't know who to be any more..

* * *

><p><strong>Awe yeah guys! I got the story going! Ahhahahahaha!<strong>

**Didn't expect the ending did you?! She was all jappy and then that happened!**

**Yes. .**

**Okay, a quick question before I go-**

**Do you like Steven Universe?**

**I DO.**

**Okay, anyway bye.**


	7. Confusion and ingorance will be the rise

** FIRST OF ALL GUYS LET ME APOLOGIZE! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND STUFFS I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN! PROMISE! I LOVE YA! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Dad had been at it again.<p>

The closer and closer it gets to Halloween, the more and more he haunts me.

They want me to open up, because yesterday I couldn't control the screams as the demons inside came to life, they want me to talk about it- especially Susan.

Don't they understand? I _fucking can't. _This is the only way to protect myself, and them.

I am so crazy. I don't want to be! I ...I am so confused. I am so sorry for the pain I cause others.

what if they find this? What will happen to me? What will happen to them? They're the closet thing I've _ever _had and I mean _ever._

Who in the world decided that life had to be this complicated? I didn't mean to be born a half-breed! Sometimes, I don't even know my own feelings, but then I do for a single tiny moment, and it's crazy!

ANYWAY, I have to write down what happened earlier, because I need to remember what happened.

So I was watching this documentary about Japan and stuff, it was pretty cool and then the Doc comes in, and _actually sits next to me,__ and watches it with me._

Enter Susan,

"What cha guys watching?"

"A documentary."

It was pretty awkward, because lately I haven't been talking much, especially since that whole Steven Universe thing, its mainly because I have to save my voice, I'll tell you that later, OH and I forgot to mention how much the doc STARED AT ME.

But Susan was happy- _actually happy, _that I spoke! No one usually is, apparently she was worried for _me, little ol' me!_ She wanted me to talk more, but I continued watching the documentary... but here is something I have to ask myself, why am I even writing in this thing? If I'm going to write in this thing, I think I should really try harder, because so far It's the only thing where I can express myself.

Susan notices me writing. She wants to read it when I'm done, I have another question- WHY DOES SHE CARE SO MUCH? I don't get it, someone did care once- but.. they went away from me, no one wants a demon child, well half of one anyway, and then if something other than a human does in fact care, and I care and love them with all my heart, they die! ( I am talking about a dear, dear friend of mine, a cat I once knew) I miss that cat, thinking about him makes me cry.

Susan also introduced me to this amazing thing called Pandora on her phone, and yes she had a phone, and... I do not, not like I want one of those stupid things though. It distracts people to much, I would just want one for the music, the wonderful music! She also let me borrow her headphones, and listen to the piano! It was... wonderful, I felt peaceful! But I wonder why Susan cares, no one else really has cared about me, and I can't blame them, I can't.

What should I think about this? Should I really trust her? Should I? I mean how can I really trust anybody? All I do is pretend I trust people, and tell them lies about myself, and nobody really truly knows the truth about me, and if they did my life would be better than the shit-hole it is right now, but hey, never trust anybody! Especially people who pretend they care and pretend they want to be there, and then betray you and break your heart into a million thousand pieces and it feels like nothing can ever be right again, because you trusted them. I don't know how I can write so freely about this, and I don't care at all, because it feels so much better to rant about my feelings and my day and unimportant events that might seem so stupid to someone else and it feels so good to not keep those crazy feelings and crazy demons inside myself and all I want to do is keep this feeling alive, for once in my life- because every good feeling dies, dies so horribly.

I can't stand it anymore.

It all hurts.

If Susan ever finds this, and reads it I will die, because this is my JOURNAL MINE and NO ONE shall ever take WHAT IS MINE, NO ONE SHALL EVER TAKE IT AWAY,DO YOU HEAR?

Jeez, I'm starting to sound like my dad!

I never want to become like him, never.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, I am sorry if you didn't like that chapter, and I am sorry for the update that took forever, and I promise I will have this move faster, so yeah! I hope you like the story so far! <strong>


	8. The demon child with gleaming eyes

**Another day, another update! * annoying SpongeBob laugh***

**So yes, my loves I am updating again, because on another story I am stuck...so yeah! Anyway, tell me what cha think dearies!**

* * *

><p>Susan's mom invited us to a party, and I am forced to go.<p>

Guess that means I can't prank anyone, or anything. I guess I could practice my sign language, in a corner.. alone.

I'm pretty cool with that actually, but what will I do? My dad is going to come, he will haunt me... I haven't exactly told that story.

I'll tell it one day, and I forgot to mention the reason I have to save my voice, the incarnations mother taught me, to keep dad away.

This one is my favorite, actually.

Wind, earth, trees and fire.

Sea, stone and star,

have guided the child far.

She knows pain, sorrow and misery as does the rest of the world, as does the universe.

Creature, human and animal.

Are all the same, as the demons, the monsters and humans come to play

Wind, earth, trees and fire.

Sea, stone and star,

have guided the child far, and shall continue, as the thread red, and bare continues, until the end of her story.

and I have to sing it this way;

Sea, cloch agus réalta,

threoraigh an leanbh go dtí seo.

Tá a fhios aici pian, brón agus misery mar a dhéanann an chuid eile den domhan, mar a dhéanann na cruinne.

Chréatúir, dhaonna agus ainmhíoch.

An bhfuil gach mar an gcéanna, mar an deamhain, na arrachtaigh agus daoine teacht a imirt

Gaoithe, cré, crainn agus dóiteáin.

Sea, cloch agus réalta,

threoraigh an leanbh i bhfad, agus leanfaidh, mar an dearg snáithe, agus lom leanann, go dtí deireadh a scéal.

In Irish, or celtic or whatever you call it.

I translated it once, a part of it doesn't make sense in Irish, but whatever.

It's still beautiful.

She also gave me another one, I tell that one later though.

But he is at it again, this is why I have to write them down, 20 times, mother said 20 times a day, that will help me remember.

That will help me remember to never be foolish, never trust, never love, it will help me remember.

Because my father is a cruel man, who will take it all away from me.

Just like he did with her.

On that day, when he threatened to take my soul away to,

but never go the chance, because I remembered. I remembered the incarnation, banishing him, and my mother's body to hell.

Sometimes, I wish I had never remembered.

Maybe, life would have been better.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>CHICK OW! My new catchphrase! <strong>

**I hoped you liked that, I got so stuck on the incarnations part! I was like, this has to represent her life and her story and her emotions and her mothers feelings and has to sound poetic and not to crazy!****I was first going to go with Latin, with an earlier version.. until I translated that Latin into English, messed it up.**

**The reason I chose Irish, was because of Tomm Moore, I love that guy. I hope to meet him one day... so yeah! I know, I'm weird. But I hoped you liked the chapter, and ( does what I'm about to say count as a spoiler? I don't know) YOU MY DEAR READERS-YES YOU! Will get to know more about Ava's story! The meaning of her name, how it came to be etc. etc. So stay with me!**


	9. Fear and panic

**CHAPTER NINE, KIDS, NINE! **

**I am so excited! NEXT IT SHALL BE TEN! OH MY GODS- OH MY ODIN! ATHENA! HERA,ZEUS! OH MY GODSSSSSS! **

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Halloween Is in a week, It all passed so fast..<p>

I can't believe it.

Seven days, 14 hours, one minute, and 45 seconds

until Halloween.

Seven days, 14 hours, one minute, 30 seconds- 25 seconds, now.

one minute and 10 seconds.

one minute and 5 seconds..

...Seven days, 13 hours, seconds..

45..43..42..40..

seconds.. seconds .. seconds .. seconds ..

30 seconds..25..20..15..10..6..3..2..1..

Seven days, one hour, 58 minutes and, 55 seconds..

"AVAAAAAAAAA!"

Seven days.. seven days.. why wasn't I careful? 23 seconds.. why didn't I pay attention?! 18 seconds...

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tick tock tock tick..

10 seconds..

"AVAA! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?"

Panic, panic, panic -

seven days.. 12 hours..57 minutes..

"Ava? Is that you?"

counting, counting- seconds...

"Ava, honey- are you okay?"

Seconds..

counting...

..down..

...away..so far...

...39 seconds..

57 minutes...

seven days...

"Ava!" it is all happening to fast-

'Ava! Breathe, hunny! Breathe! Doc! Come over here! Something's wrong! _HURRY!"_

Where, where where.. was I?

seven days, 13 hours...

till Halloween.

Why am I panicking? Stop- no I don't want to be picked up! No- where - are you taking me?

seven days..

_"Seven days, my love.. seven days.." _

Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Why am I panicking? Did Susan ever find my journal? No- wait that... That's not it.. dad.. Halloween.. seven days... Susan .. please.. don't let her find.. my journal.. I want my journal..

"_ You have it, love... you're quite a good writer... only a few pages? Tsk, shame on you! "_

Dad...dad leave me be..

_" You know, it's time..."_

No, it is not.. the day of the demons has not arrived-

_"You're no fun! Come on, dearie.. let me out! Let __me out of HELL! I'll take you with me! Do you hear me? You wretched-"_

Dòchas, gràdh agus aoibhneas...

Dòchas, gràdh agus aoibhneas.

Dòchas,Gràdh agus aoibhneas.  
>Falbh, chan urrainn dhut a 'tighinn fhathast ..<br>Dòchas, gràdh agus aoibhneas!

Hope , love and joy...

Go away, you cannot come yet..

Hope, love and joy!

_"I will not go! You cannot chant me away-"_

Dòchas,Gràdh agus aoibhneas.

Dòchas,Gràdh agus aoibhneas.

Dòchas,Gràdh agus aoibhneas.

_"No! Stop now! Stop it! STOP!"_

" Dòchas,Gràdh agus aoibhneas..."

"Ava, h-honey?"

"Dòchas,Gràdh agus aoibhneas."

"Ava! You're okay-"

"Halt die Klappe, Susan!  
>Lass mich gehen.."<p>

"W-what? Doc, what is she saying?"

"Sie sagen ihr, und ich werde Ihnen den Tag machen rue du geboren wurdest Kakerlake!"

" Should I dear? It is pretty offensive-"

" I don't care! I need to know!'

He sighed, " she told you to shut up and let her go- and that if I told you, she would make me rue the day I was born.."

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..._

"LASS MICH GEHEN!"

" Doc, was it me or did she just..?"

" Hiss? Yes, she did."

"Ne comprends-tu pas? LAISSE MOI PARTIR!"

"Oui, je comprends, je ne vais pas vous laisser aller! Restez immobile et repos enfant!"

" Non! Je ne suis pas un enfant! Laisse moi partir!"

" Je vous ai trouvé la panique, une fois que vous pouvez expliquer, pourquoi je vais vous laisser aller, en anglais."

I am being carried, like a baby... and its embarrassing...

" Seven days.."

"Till Halloween? Yes, what about it?"

" Demons.. come .. to take me away .."

"What? What do you mean 'demons'? They can't take you away from me! I won't let them!"

" To powerful.."

I am tired.. seven days... seven days..

" They come, I am..tired.. tired.."

seven days..

" Sleep, Ava..sleep.. tell me about it later, when you wake up."

sleep..sleep...but before that...

"Can you let me go?"

I'm so tired.. I'm so scared...

" I am carrying you to my bed, I'll let you go then, go to bed."

She wins, this round.. I'm too tired..

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first lets get the German out of the way.<strong>

_**Las mich gehen = let me go!**_

_**Halt die klappen= shut up**_

**okay, now French! _Ne comprends-tu pas? = Do you not understand? _**

_**Laisse moi partir! = **_**let me go!**

**_Oui, je comprends, je ne vais pas vous laisser aller! Restez immobile et repos enfant= _ Yes, I understand, I will not let you go! Stand still and rest child! ( wtf google translate, I said still... google, I bet this French isn't even right :( oh well!)**

_**Non! Je ne suis pas un enfant! Laisse moi partir = **_**No! I am not a child! Let me go**

_**Je vous ai trouvé la panique, une fois que vous pouvez expliquer, pourquoi je vais vous laisser aller, en anglais= **_**I found you in panic, once you explain why I let you go, in English**

**Translations done! Hooray! Okay, so yeah I am sorry if I got that wrong! Please correct me on my mistakes, thank you.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter- hopefully I will upload one later!**


	10. Tired and wise

**CHAPTER TEN! YES! YES!**

**I AM SO EXCITEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**OKAY, ANYWAY. THAT LANGUAGE CRAZY THING YESTERDAY, IS PROABALY GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN IN THIS STORY! SO YEAH. SEE YOU LATER, ALLIGATOR!**

* * *

><p>Explain? Explain how the hell am I gonna explain this shit? Why am I even in Susan's bed? Shouldn't I be in the infirmary? Like- I don't-<p>

"Oh! Ava you're awake!"

Wait.. did I tell Susan to shut up in German? Oh.. whoa ... I didn't know she knew French ..

" What did you mean.. when you said they would come for you? Who are these demons..?"

God.. damn it... I don't want to spill my whole back story- "Susan! Where's my journal?!" I got up, and I hurt.

"Don't worry Ava! I got it, I didn't read it- scouts honor!" she smiled, as I snatched it away from her.

" Look, Susan- don't get involved, okay- don't let anyone else either.. the demons.. are demons." I have no idea how to explain this.." Listen, and listen well, Susan- wait. Whatever happened to that pink dude? Did he die? Or something..?"

"He's been gone for weeks, Ava, you know that- don't change the subject."

"Okay, now Susan.. listen, listen well Susan Murphy.. and do not ask a single question during this story- for that will end it all." I whispered, in a hushed tone, as the room darkened around us," Once, long ago- a druid told a prophecy... he told my father, the demon king, to beware of his third child, me. The druid warned him..." I sighed, I hate this story. "...That I would be born, three years, on Halloween, and that on my tenth birthday the demons would rise, and conquer the world.. but, it did not come to be.." This is hard.

".. The druid, was immediately killed, and my father kept his watch on me... and always haunted me, from that year on, before Halloween... and he told me, that.. on the year it was to come true, I would see his side.. I would see him.. and that on the stroke of midnight, I am to go to hell, and burn- just like my mother."

" That, is why you must stay away, Susan Murphy - when I go, the flames will burn inside, to suffocate you.. and all those around you, there is no cure for the flames.. no cure. Do not interfere, do not get close, the demons will come to get me- they cannot be defeated." The room was glowing red, " The incarnations will not always protect me... only keep him at bay.. Susan, you have a grand destiny ahead of you- only if you heed my warning."

The room was quiet, the story was clouded..my thoughts and everything...all clouded.. "Someone is dying, right now at this very moment, Susan Murphy.. and no one cares.. that is how you must be towards me, uncaring, unloving and cruel- only that will save you."

I hate those words, but I don't care. " Good, does not always win. Remember that."

I know there's more- something more..." I cannot remember...something I was supposed to tell you.. the demons! They will haunt me also, so isolate me, and keep me away from the light, it is the only way to keep people save."

This is the only way, I know. "Keep a rosemary, everyone of you- bolt a cross to do the door, keep salt at all times."

"Ava- we- we can't do that... we can't just lock you up- you're- you're just a kid! We can stop them, Ava- I can!"

You won't be able, Susan.. " No. You cannot... they are too powerful, they are _true _evil! None of this taking over the world! Evil, true pure raging evil without mercy- no sense of morality, none. This is not something you can defeat with simple good will, and power... this is evil itself."

This evil is apart of me..." This is why so many are already here, weaklings and tricksters- businessmen, politicians.. sociopaths, psychopaths are the slightly stronger ones.".. am I bad then? " Earth, is the only planet in this solar system that contains evil.. demons are already planning to travel to a new one.. but this planet, is so far our favorite.. because of the evil and greed you each hold.. except for the ones who have gotten rid of it... then we cannot touch them." Haven't I always been bad? " If you somehow wish to stop them, find the "Holder" the one who holds the key, the one who can stop me... only they can."

I am bad- I am horrible.." The holder can only stop us temporally.. we will come back, for five years... you must keep him safe.", I grabbed her hand- it was so warm.. and soft ... "and, you must find love- that will make you all stronger, not the love of family.. but of something deeper." she blushed, " You probably already have someone- yes? I can feel it, you have already met him, and he is a good.. but annoying man." The DOC? How can her love be HIM of ALL people- er roaches? " Let that bond grow, seven days is almost an eternity.. and yet such a small time.." How come I'm so calm? I feel so peaceful- just for a moment.. a single moment...

"Ava..?"

I feel so light, and heavy at the same time.. " Hmm?"

"You...you know that the Doc just came in, right?

Aww fuck-"Wo ist mein manga, Herr Doktor?", he sighed and I gave him a smirk, and he rolled he's goddamned eyes. " I am tired, doc- very tired."

I was light, and heavy.. peaceful and confused.. heh ... now, I'm just heavy.

" You slept for eight hours, dear- "

" Not that kind of tired, asshole.. can I get up? I am tired of laying here." And, I need to get ready.

" I have to ask-"

" Shut your face. I'm hungry."

Why am I pretending? why?

Why am I pretending I am fine with this? What is this? What am I?

The demons will come..

in seven days, four hours..28 minutes.. and sixteen seconds.

I'm scared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wo ist mein manga, Herr Doktor?= <strong>_** where is my manga doctor?**

**1,057 words! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttt. I know. I'm shocked to! **

**SO IT IS TEN. CHAPTER TEN. TEN. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**What is it sierra?! **

**A GOOSE! AHHHHHHHH**

**I am so, so, so , so , so excited! So guys, may you please review- because I need the encourage me! Tell me if it sucks! Tell me, so I can improve! Go ahead and flame me! I don't care! I need criticism! So I can know how I suck, and how I can improve! OKAY? OKAY. **

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
